Dulce Y Cruel Despedida
by Luisee
Summary: Cuando Feliciano se despedía de Ludwig, su mundo se derrumbó, las lágrimas se hicieron presentes, no podía soportarlo.


**Summary**: Cuando Feliciano se despedía de Ludwig, su mundo se derrumbó, las lágrimas se hicieron presentes, no podía soportarlo.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Yo sólo los uso para locuras como ésta.

**Pairing**: Alemania X Italia/ Ludwig X Feliciano.

**N/A**: Para Sakhory, ya sabes, espero que te guste xD espero que le guste a todos aunque sea un poquito, este día, ojalá todos la pasemos muy bien. Está cortito :3

* * *

•***´`*• * •*´`*•/ Dulce Y Cruel Despedida /•*´`*• * •*´`*•**

* * *

En el marco de la puerta, estaba él, los ojos color miel miraron la masculina silueta, tan imponente. Los orbes azules parecían no tener la misma vitalidad de siempre, quizá era porque tenía que dar una despedida. Ninguno se atrevía a hablar, era como si quisieran postergar lo inevitable.

—Nos vemos… —la voz de Alemania fue como un cuchillo, Italia lo sintió en el alma, como si le arrancaran el corazón. El nudo en la garganta fue tragado para poder hacer el intento de hablar.

Ya había prometido que lo dejaría ir, sabía que era lo mejor, pero si era así, entonces por qué… ¿Por qué no podía decir adiós? Feliciano sonrió con algo parecido a la nostalgia y dio los pasos necesarios para estar junto a su pareja.

—…Me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo por siempre —directo, la mirada del italiano se posó en la nada, perdiéndose en su mundo, un mundo derrumbado por la amargura de ver partir a quien amas— Pero sé que no es posible.

En cambio, Ludwig no sufría tanto por el hecho de su propio malestar, era más bien por el dolor que causaba a Italia. No, no quería ver esa sonrisa apagada por la ausencia del amor. Deseaba quedarse pero… el deber es el deber, lo sabía de sobra.

—Ja —claro que no era posible, las circunstancias los separaban— Pero volveré. Sólo espérame, ¿Quieres? —con la mano, temblando por los nervios, acarició la mejilla de Feliciano.

Una vez ya se había ido y había regresado, las esperanzas del amor son grandes, sin embargo, el corazón de Italia es frágil, está temeroso, y no lo acepta. Los recuerdos de él yéndose la primera vez azotan su mente como un látigo. Ya no puede vivir sin Alemania.

—¿Me das un beso de despedida? —la voz le tembló. Ludwig asintió, riendo casi.

Con anticipación, Italia cerró los ojos, y esperó, cuando el contacto cálido llegó a sus labios, las mariposas volaron libres en su interior, ¿Cómo podía alguien que parece tan rudo, besar con tal suavidad? No era un beso de lengua, fogoso y ardiente, era un ósculo de cariño y amor limpio. Un arrumaco que para ellos significaba todo.

Era la despedida más dolorosa y dulce que había tenido que experimentar hasta ahora. Pero por alguna razón ese beso dulce y encantador, parecía darle al muchacho del rulo el aliento para no romper en llanto, frente a él, porque en cuanto se fuera dejaría salir todo su dolor.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose golpeó con violencia los sentidos de Italia, él simplemente fue a sentarse al sillón de la sala, su cuerpo no contaba con fuerza requerida para ir a la cama.

—Se fue —se dijo a sí mismo. Miró hacia la pared donde estaba el reloj, el tiempo ahora era eterno. Sin poder aguantar más, Feliciano soltó un hipido. Debió decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, pero ya era tarde.

…

Ludwig caminaba hacia su destino, no quería voltear atrás, porque si lo hacía, de seguro iba a regresar a casa, para abrazar a Feliciano y decirle que nunca lo abandonaría, que lo amaba más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo.

Sonrió de lado, la tranquilidad lo invadió, no había porque exagerar… la reunión sólo duraría dos horas.

…

—¡Dos horas! —exclamó Italia, triste y angustiado.

Eso era lo que iba a durar la reunión de Alemania, ¡Era muchísimo tiempo! Además era día de San Valentín ¡No quería estar solo por dos largas horas! Sin contar el tiempo de camino a casa. Pero Alemania no quería faltar a sus reuniones con su jefe. Suspirando, Vargas miró el reloj de nueva cuenta y sorbió la nariz.

—No me gustan las despedidas… —pero se tocó los labios, recordando el dulce beso que había recibido— Alemania —y recuperó su sonrisa. En cuanto Ludwig regresara su mundo volvería a construirse, sólo al ver aquellos ojos azules. Pero… las despedidas siguen siendo muy crueles aunque a la vez tan dulces.

* * *

•***´`*• * •*´`*•/ Fin /•*´`*• * •*´`*•**

* * *

**N/A**: ¿Qué pasa~? No, yo no puedo alejarlos, menos en éste día, en fin… me regalan un comentario? Mis mejores deseos para todos, que reciban mucho amor, yo les mando besososos~! Hace rato estaba triste ahora soy feliz (?) Estoy loca…


End file.
